Mabel vs the Daleks
by daisybug206
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are now companions of the Doctor. Mabel encounters a Dalek and things go bad for her.


Dipper and Mabel were excited that they were now companions of The Doctor. Now Mabel had more time to knit sweaters, and Dipper had more time to learn from The Doctor. Mabel was very scared, as well. After what had happened with the weeping angel, she didn't want any more trouble. Mabel missed Gravity Falls and Piedmont, California. The Doctor said that they would pop by for Easter, Christmas, and other days. One day she was knitting a sweater in the TARDIS while Dipper was just asking stupid questions, one of the first things the Doctor told them not to do. Then, the TARDIS doors peered open just a crack. Then it opened all the way. It was a unicorn. Mabel instantaneously jumped up and hugged it. "Why don't you get on my back and we'll ride away?" The unicorn asked. "Oh, yes. YES, YES, YES!" Mabel screamed as she leapt on to the creature's back. Dipper is always willing to protect Mabel, so he leapt on the unicorns' back. It flew away. They landed in a Dalek spaceship. "Whoa, where are we?" Mabel said in amazement. "We are the Daleks." A voice said. Dipper turned around. It looked like an upside down trash can with a paint roller and a plunger sticking out the front. "MABEL, DON'T TOUCH IT!" Dipper screamed as Mabel was climbing on top of the Dalek. She touched the top. It burned her hand very badly. "OUCH!" Mabel screamed as her brother came to aid her. "DNA sample found." The Dalek said. They put it in this huge generator. Then, the unicorn fell to the ground. It tore open. Jeff the gnome and his gang were back. "Hello!" Jeff said. "We work for these Daleks now. They want to turn you into them." Mabel picked up a gnome and threw it at a Dalek. Dipper joined in, and eventually, gnomes were pelting the Daleks. "EXTERMINATE THE PINES!" The Daleks were yelling.

Then, a blast of light that aimed for Mabel misfired and hit Dipper. Now he was lying in the corner. Mabel tried to wake him up. It was no use. Dipper Pines was dead. Mabel, infuriated by sadness and anger, threw herself at a Dalek and attacked it. She was hoping the Doctor would come. Hope lies ahead for Mabel Pines. She fought until she eventually was down to 8 gnomes and 1 Dalek. Dipper was lifeless in the corner. She wished he could help her. She eventually destroyed everything. Her sweater was torn and beaten down. Her skirt was very tattered, and her shoes were dirty and fried from extermination rays. Her head was spinning and she lay down and took a nap. In her dreams, the Doctor and Dipper and she were all inside the TARDIS. She woke up with wind in her face. The TARDIS had landed. Mabel was overjoyed when she saw the Doctor. "Hello Mabel!" He exclaimed as he hugged her. At a loss for words, she was overcome by the loss of her twin brother. Mabel pointed to Dipper, whom was still lifeless in the corner. "Oh no, what happened, Mabel?" The Doctor asked, quite worried. "He was zapped by this Dalek thingy and has been like that for quite a while." Mabel said sadly. The Doctor ran over to Mabel's lifeless twin brother. The Doctor hung his head, pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at Dipper. The Doctor turned it on. Like ice, Dipper melted. Mabel sobbed and sobbed and poured her heart out in sadness. The Doctor eventually got the heart to tell Mabel that Dipper wasn't really Dipper. He was a Ganger. The real Dipper was in World War II. "You see," The Doctor started, "I made that ganger to protect Dipper because I knew he was going to die. So I prepared." Mabel was now in the TARDIS crying her eyes out. Eventually, she was in Sweatertown. The Doctor started the TARDIS and went back to World War II. "Come on, Mabel! Those Daleks still have your DNA and we MUST attack them or else!" The Doctor yelled as he was dragging Mabel. Meanwhile, Dipper was walking to get something and saw Mabel and The Doctor. Mabel saw her real twin, ran up to him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. They got down to business. "We'll do it." The pilots said. They soared off and attacked the ship. There was fire and explosion and just plain destruction. The Daleks had lost Mabel's DNA. When they landed, everybody was now happy. Dipper, Mabel, and The Doctor climbed into the TARDIS to get some fish fingers and custard. In the kitchen, behind the fridge, was a crack in the wall.

The End

A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW! MORE ON THE WAY PLEASE SEND REQUESTS!


End file.
